


Marry Christmas

by Alaid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaid/pseuds/Alaid
Summary: Джон, Джим и Шерлок друзья и соседи - отмечают Рождество





	

\- Jingle balls, jingle balls, Christmas mas, Christmas mas, and far away. 

\- Господи, заткнись, прошу тебя!

\- So, we have a Happy New, happy new, happy new year. 

\- Он не заткнется, пока не выдаст нам весь шлак новогоднего репертуара, который он слышал за последние три дня.

\- Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

\- И как долго это будет продолжаться?

\- Holidays Are Coming, Holidays Are Coming

\- Добрался до рекламы. Значит, сейчас начнется.

\- lalala....Lа-lа-lа...lalala....Lа-lа-lа...Love's the reason it's always the real thing.

\- Что начнется?

\- Jingle balls, jingle balls, Christmas mas, Christmas mas, and far away. 

\- Повтор.

\- Да вы издеваетесь?!

За окном небольшой, но уютной квартирки шел снег, укрывая грязь и собачьи какахи, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон обдумывал возможность уйти от правосудия, если он пристрелит одного из своих соседей.

Было 24 декабря 10:00 утра вторника.

 

\- Джонни, не хочешь помочь?

\- Нет.

\- Бу, какой бука. Эй, Шерли, хочешь помочь?

\- Занят.

\- Ты просто лежишь, это не занятие, ты так все время «занят», сегодня не выйдет.

\- …

\- Джо-о-онни, помоги!

\- Если я помогу, ты от меня отстанешь?

\- Не могу обещать.

\- И как это понимать?

\- Перестань хмуриться – морщины появятся.

\- Я не против.

\- Это ты сейчас говоришь, а вот через год или пять…

\- Ничего не изменится.

\- Это ты так думаешь.

\- Так помощь нужна, или я пошел?

\- Возьми эту веревку и неси туда.

 

На улицах начинались пробки из-за снегопада, в квартирке 221В по Бейкер-Стрит Джон и Джим искали перегоревшую лампочку в гирлянде, пока Шерлок заинтересованно наблюдал за их работой.

Было 24 декабря, вторник, 14:00.

 

 

\- Молли задержится, сказала – можем начинать без нее.

\- Как будто ее кто-то ждал.

\- Вообще-то, это ТЫ ее пригласил.

\- Возможно, я был пьян.

\- Ты не пьешь.

\- Значит, в тот момент мне было скучно.

Было 24 декабря, вторник, 18:24.

Джон и Джим накрывали на стол, Шерлок украшал ту часть елки, до которой не дотянулись соседи.

 

\- Ух ты! Это вы все сами приготовили?!

\- В твоем голосе недопустимо много удивления, по-твоему, мы не умеем пользоваться духовкой?

\- Ой… я не то хотела сказать…

\- Не переживай, у него, видимо, закончилось праздничное настроение. Шерлок, сыграешь нам?

24-ого декабря в 20:48, под аккомпанемент Шерлока друзья наслаждались потрясающей запеченной индейкой и картофельным салатом.

 

В полночь, под гул салюта, рука держала руку. Глаза в глаза смотрели. Улыбка на двоих была.

 

\- Так, вы вместе? Банально. Кто из вас какую роль «играл»? Судя по тому, как ты, Джон, краснеешь и кривишься, пытаясь найти более удобную позу…

\- Шерли, а не заткнуться ли тебе?

Было 25 декабря, 11:13 утра. 

Джон сгорал от стыда и думал, сможет ли он сбежать от возмездия Большого Брата, если задушит своего соседа.

 

Город был покрыт снегом, огнями мерцала елка, это было лучшее Рождество Джима, Джона и Шерлока.


End file.
